Vehicles are used with various types of implements. Implements are typically affixed to the vehicle by means of a hitch. A first part of a hitch is affixed to the vehicle, and a complementary part is affixed to the implement. The part of the hitch on the vehicle may further be designed so as to assist in lifting the implement from a resting position.
In addition to the hitch for allowing lifting and securing of the implement to the vehicle, certain implements require power to function. Power from the vehicle is generally provided to the implement by means of a Power Take Off (PTO) coupler, which is adapted for engaging a power coupler of the implement.
However, precise positioning of the PTO coupler with respect to the power coupler of the implement is not always possible. When the PTO coupler is not precisely aligned with the power coupler of the implement, alignment may not be automatically performed, and/or premature wear is imposed on engagement mechanisms of the PTO coupler and of the power coupler of the implement. Furthermore, during operation of the implement, impact may cause relative movement of the implement with respect to the hitch of the vehicle, resulting in an impact on the engagement mechanisms of the PTO coupler and of the power coupler of the implement, and even disengagement of the PTO coupler.
There is therefore a need for a PTO coupler that alleviates the aforementioned problems.